On the Trail of a Bunny Buster
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: Life never works as expected, something Rodney McKay was still getting used to in Pegasus. BiteMeTechie’s WPBA ‘verse challenge


**Summary: **Life never works as expected, something Rodney McKay was still getting used to in Pegasus. (BiteMeTechie's WPBA 'verse challenge)

**Rating:** Teen

**Genre:** Humor/Parody/General

**Series:** A challenge response (write McKay's reaction at the end of WPBA) for BiteMeTechie's WPBA 'verse

**Characters:** McKay, Sheppard

**On the Trail of a Bunny Buster**

**By NenyaVilyaNenya**

Life never works as expected, something Rodney McKay was still getting used to in Pegasus. If someone told him a few days ago that Atlantis would be taken over by _rabbits_, Weir would be bimbofied, Zelenka would be pregnant with his child, and that Teyla would be all over him, he would've locked them in a little white padded room without even a thought.

Now there was no doubt in his mind what had just happened was real, straight down to Lennon and the real first time they met at a gas station on Earth and he drove her to the Mountain, well, almost to the Mountain anyway, under false pretenses.

Everything about that, as he newly re-remembered, made _much_ more sense in the light of the past few days.

That is, it would've if he was thinking about it.

But of course, he wasn't. He was much too distracted.

Stunned is the correct word.

Yep, that was the work Techie used. _Stunned._

His mind kept replaying how Lennon Fisk, not Mallory as he thought all those years ago, had jumped him.

The force she barreled into him with almost knocked him on the ground.

Not that he would've minded.

He was barely able to return her wave as she chatted across the Gateroom floor with her teammates, since he was stunned as confused as hell.

Wasn't that all over? Their ship buried under a mountain, literally?

Huh.

This was a turn of events he didn't see coming.

(In all honestly, the readers should have. There was no way Techie was just going to have Lennon leave without attacking Rodney (in a good way) first.)

He caught the smirk and wink Lennon gave him before she stepped through the Gate and disappeared, most likely forever.

The wormhole disconnected, and the crowd of Atlantis personnel started to disperse.

Kavanagh wandered away, wondering if it was possible the Busters had happened to miss a Casanova bunny.

Cadman took a step towards Rodney, but Beckett and Zelenka held her back from what was sure to be an ultimate teasing for the man.

Weir turned back to her office, practically dragging a reluctant Sheppard behind her, also saving Rodney from embarrassment.

Ronon and Teyla were already gone, having more important 'Pegasus native' things to do than standing around in the Gateroom.

Lorne, who was not previously mentioned during this scene since he had technically been watching from the hallway, in the shadows, headed back to his office debating whether or not Charlotte still had his aviator sunglasses.

Rodney spent this time staring at the Gate.

Then the smuggest smile he has ever had, and that's saying something, crept its way onto his face.

Apparently, he was just too irresistible.

He couldn't blame Lennon for the kiss.

Nope, she just couldn't help herself.

He started humming "Top Hat, White Tie and Tails" as he strolled out of the Gateroom.

He made it all the out before he stopped with the humming out of fear there was a musical bunny still lurking somewhere.

It had been a great end to what had been an insane past few days, and his smug smile was not going away, partly because he still felt irresistible and partly due to his newly recovered memories.

Absolutely_fabulous_ memories, minus the punch, the slap, and the zatting.

But that right hook was nothing compared to the last one she gave him. He really should've had Carson check that out…

His footsteps turned to the infirmary as he rubbed his jaw.

"McKay!"

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned to face a smirking John Sheppard, "Colonel."

John crossed his arms, still with a smirk that rivaled Lennon's as she left Atlantis, "Something you care to tell me?"

Rodney kept his smug look and answered with a short and light-hearted, "No."

"You can't think of anything?"

"Nope. I'm on my way somewhere, Colonel, if you don't mind." He jammed a thumb behind him and started to turn around.

"Nothing about the scene in the Gateroom?" John teased with a raised eyebrow and curious expression.

Rodney spun back around defensively, "There was no scene, just two friends saying goodbye."

"Friends my a-"

"Colonel…" Rodney's voice held a warning tone, but it didn't phase John in the least.

In fact, it amused him and he kept going, "And there wasn't much talking."

"Okay, you really want to know, hmm?"

"Yep."

"We were shipped when I was at the SGC. We're two peas-in-a-pod and all that." Rodney started to make accompanying hand motions, "She's the jelly to my peanut butter. The maple syrup-"

John stopped him and questioned, barely holding back laughing, "Maple syrup?"

"As in maple syrup and waffles." Rodney stated matter-of-factly.

"You do realize you just called yourself a waffle, right?"

"That's not the point."

"Canadian bacon and pineapple would be a better fit."

"Oh please, I suppose you compare all your girlfriends to beer nuts and you're the beer."

"Hardly. So. You compare this woman to jelly and maple syrup, which is more than a little disturbing, and you let her go through the Gate."

"What was I supposed to do, hmm?"

"Stop her, sweep her off her feet…"

"Is that from the Kirk Guide to Romance?"

"I'll get you a copy."

"Oh, thanks soo much."

John patted Rodney's shoulder, "Always go after the girl, McKay. Haven't you learned anything from the movies?"

Rodney just stared after John as the Colonel walked away. He humphed and thought maybe he'd do just that.

After lunch.

**FIN**

or is it?**  
**

* * *

** A/N** : I've been meaning to upload this (as it was written... months ago) but I was hoping to have more written. It looks like this is it though (life, energy lack, etc). Unless there's an overwhelming call for more (there is a plot for it). 


End file.
